A Pharaoh's Heart
by artemis-nz
Summary: When Pharaoh Yami Atemu rescues a young slave boy, he didn't realise what he was getting himself into. Yami/Yugi.
1. The Find

**My first AU fic! When I began to write fics I swore that I would never write an AU fic – yet here it is anyway, because I'm a sucker for Ancient Egypt. Reviews to this would be most welcome, as I'm really not sure how this has turned out. At the moment, I'm planning this to be roughly around 5 chapters.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yami first saw him, it was at a small village that was burning. He was there, commanding the soldiers, watching the bandits that fled for their lives while his soldiers rapidly destroyed their small hideout. Some got away; some were killed while foolishly attempting to fight. And when all was over, Yami was still watching as his limp body was uncovered from the rubble that was left.

"Sire, one survivor – a slave boy by the looks of him, sire."

And Pharaoh Yami Atemu looked down, ready to give his word to leave the slave to fend for himself. But he couldn't. Not when he saw the boy lying there, pale and bloody, and with vivid bruises covering him from head to toe.

"Very well. He will ride double with you back to the palace, where he will be put into my charge."

The soldier looked surprised, but knew better than to say anything. So he saluted, put the boy in front of him, and with Yami in the lead they rode back to the palace.

Reaching home, Yami took the boy off the horse, and carried him straight to the Healing Room, where he called for Isis. She strode briskly over, black hair falling over dark shoulders - a strong and capable woman. One eyebrow rose as she took a look at the bed in which the slave now lay.

"And where did you get this boy from, sire?"

"A village of bandits we uncovered."

"I see."

Her tone gave nothing away, but she unhurriedly looked him over.

"Well?"

"Sire, he is not fatally wounded. He has sustained several bruises but nothing serious. I would hazard a guess that he has been treated ill by his once-masters. He should wake up in a while."

"Alright, he will remain here for the time being. He will be lodged in my apartments."

Isis gave the pharaoh a long, level stare.

"Are you sure in this, sire? It may not be... wise, to do such a thing."

Yami glared, but she did not flinch away – he had known Isis since he was a small child, and she was one of the only ones who dared talk so informally to him.

"I know it is a quick decision, but... I will not just turn him away. I cannot."

She nodded, perhaps with a hint of a smirk on her face, but the look quickly vanished as she leaned closer to me, and spoke softly.

"Know then, my pharaoh, that this boy may have been abused in... other ways, other than by beatings. It may be that he will be afraid when he awakens."

"Yes, I see."

"Do you?"

Yami did not reply, but picked the boy up and turned to go.

"Atemu."

She had said his name – something she did only when she had something important to tell. Yami looked back, and her face was serious.

"Watch over him well."

Yami nodded his thanks and left, heading to his rooms. Guards bowed as he passed by, but he ignored them, his mind focused on one thing only. The boy was so pale, and so small – is that why he had taken pity on this skave? Because he looked so helpless, and so completely innocent, lying there in Yami's arms? It was a rash decision on Yami's part – something he did not usually do. He was the Pharaoh, and therefore his decisions were always be careful and thought out, and all consequences considered. But, even so, Yami knew that he would not change his decision, had he been able to go back and do so. A strange feeling came over him, one that made him want to look after the boy, protect him no matter what the cost. He swore to himself right then that he would do so. He would protect this boy, and Ra help anyone who tried to stand in his way.


	2. Eyes

It was barely ten minutes before Yami had made the boy comfortable in a freshly made bed when High Priest Set strode in, opening the door to Yami's chamber with never a by-your-leave. The look on his face was enough to send most people running.

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing?"

"Set, calm down."

"I will _not_ calm down! What do you mean by acting so impulsively?"

"Look, the boy was clearly not able to look after himself in his present state-"

"Don't give me that nonesonse! This is not a well-thought out decision, Yami. There will be people who would take advantage of this!"

"There are always people who would attempt to take advantage no matter what I do. It is done now, and I won't send the boy away!"

Set just snorted.

"Foolish. You are being completely foolish."

Yami just smirked. He knew Set didn't really mean it – other than Isis, Set was the only one who could talk to the Pharaoh thus. Being cousins, they had practically grown up together. The only thing that did not please Yami about this was Set's constant reminders about his height. Set, although only two summers older than Yami, was a lot taller – a source of great annoyance to the ruler of Egypt.

"So, where is this great slave boy who you felt so compelled to rescue?"

"In bed of course; where do you expect? He still sleeps you know."

"Hmph. Well, I suppose I had better take a look at your new infatuation."

Yami growled, but allowed his cousin to pull aside the silky red bed drapes and view the unconscious boy. Ice blue eyes regarded him intently for a moment, before turning back to Yami with an odd look upon his face.

"Uh... I see your reasons for bringing this boy here."

"Aw, has the cold High Priest got some feelings after all? A soft spot for the innocent one?"

It was Set's turn to growl, while Yami gave another smirk.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Pharaoh, I'm not falling for this boy. But, well... I must admit, he is rather..."

"Cute?" supplied Yami with a grin.

"That word is not in my vocabulary, but... possibly."

"Don't worry, Set, I know there's only one love for you... a certain _blonde-haired_ noble you insist on insulting all the time? What was it you called him last week? A dog?"

"That would be none of your business", Set sniffed.

"Now, unless there's anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Alright, I get the hint. Until next time then, oh great Pharaoh Yami Atemu."

The Priest gave a mocking bow and left, dusk-blue cape swishing majestically at his ankles.

When he was sure Set had disappeared down the corridor, Yami turned back to the slave resting in his bed, and simply watched him for a time, taking everything in, memorising every detail of his face. Apart from the cuts and bruising on his face, and the dirt, he looked Angelic, almost too completely innocent to be real. He was still pale and pitifully thin, but Yami found himself wishing the boy would awaken, so that he could take a look at his eyes. He rembered Isis saying once that eyes were the window to one's soul – Isis was always saying wise things like that.

Yami began to amuse himself by guessing what those eyes would be like, and what they would say about the boy's personality. His own were a deep crimson, revealing a hint of his personality – passionate, strong-willed. Intense yet mysterious. Set's eyes were a blue so deep it was like they were actually made of ice – they suited his somwhat cold and distant personality greatly, although, thought Yami with a grin, it looked as if his cousin had finally found the person who could melt that harsh exterior.

So what would this boy's eyes be like? Yami couldn't imagine them being like his own, or like Set's. A warm brown maybe? Or an impish green?

Yami was so caught up in his train of thought that he failed to notice a small stirring coming from the bed. He didn't notice a small pale hand clenching in shock, nor the bruised body tensing in fright. He noticed none of this, until a cry of fear reached his ears, and he found himself gazing into amethyst orbs so deep he felt he could lose himself in them forever.

Then all hell broke loose.


	3. Fears Unspoken

**Many thanks to the people who have refiews so far; you guys inspire me! In answer to a question I have been asked: no, no other characters from Yu-Gi-Oh other than Yugi, Yami, Seto, Jou and (perhaps) Anzu will make an appearance. **

**Other than this, enjoy the story, and I have some great ideas for the coming next chapters.**

Large purple eyes widened still further in terror, as the owner to those eyes gave out a scream and started to pound Yami with both small hands, as hard as he possibly could. Yami gave one of his own yells of surprise, and two guards immediately ran in at the noise, swords at the ready.

"Pharaoh, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, fine."

He turned to the boy, who was now curled up in a ball, whimpering.

"Leave us."

The guards hesitated, but at one look from Yami proceeded to leave, sliding their swords back into scabbards and bowing on the way out. Yami turned to the boy.

"Hey... do not fear, I will not harm you."

He reached out, gently touching the shoulder in reassurance. To this the boy gave another yelp and curled up even smaller, and began to shake violently.

"P-please... don't!" he whispered. "D-don't do it, I c-can't live with it anymore."

Yami was puzzled and a little alarmed at the tone of the boy's voice.

"I swear I will not harm you in any way, so please try to calm dowm", pleaded Yami. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he hated seeing this boy so distraught. Making vague soothing noises, Yami saw a couple of minutes later that the boy's shaking had been reduced only to a small shudder every now and then.

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Yami Atemu-"

"No! Please, I don't want you to kill me!"

Yami gasped in amazement.

"Why would I do that?"

The boy gave anither whimper.

"T-they said you would", he whispered. "They said if Pharaoh Yami Atemu found me he would kill me after beating me again because I was a bad slave."

"The bandits? They are gone now, they shall not harm you ever again. Now won't you tell me your name, little one?"

The boy gave another shake, but uncurled himself a little to face Yami. He spoke so softly that Yami had to lean closer to hear him.

"Yugi."

"You are safe here, Yugi. I will not let anyone harm you. Not ever again."

He reached out again to Yugi, but the boy flinched from his touch.

"S-sorry, I just..."

"It's alright, I understand. Rest now, Little One."

Yugi nodded, and purple eyes slowly closed. Yami turned, seeing Isis standing behind him.

"I see now. He really was hurt badly, wasn't he?"

"It would seem that way, my Pharaoh."

"What can I do? How could anyone possibly harm such a creature. He is utterly innocent, how could people do such a thing! If I _ever _get my hands on the people who are responsible for this..."

"Now is not the time, Atemu. This boy is frightened because of what has been done to him. You must regain his trust if you are to ever to find the truth of what happened. I can help only a little, as it is doubtful he will be so scared of me. But, it is you who must be the one to break down these barriers of fear over his heart."

"But how!" cried Yami. "How do I find out what happened if he is so terrified?"

"It will take time. Just... go slowly. Let him see that you mean him no harm."

"Isis...." whispered Yami. "What did they do to make him so afraid?"

"More than you or I will ever know, my Pharaoh", she replied sadly.

She began to leave, but not before adding something else.

"Atemu."

"Hm?"

"You are his protector now."

With that Isis walked away, leaving a very concerened, and slightly bewildered pharaoh behind her.

Left alone with Yugi once more, Yami resumed his silent vigil over the sleeping boy, smoothing away blonde bangs from his face. Yugi tossed and turned, whimpering and flinching from Yami's touch even in his sleep.

"Yugi... what terrors of the past grip you even in your sleep?"

Yugi gave a small cry before once again curling into a ball.

"Be brave, Little One", spoke Yami. "Somehow, I _will_ get you to overcome this fear of touch. Somehow...


	4. Trust

Yugi was bored. After finally managing to fall asleep in the night, he hand awoken to find Yami gone, with Isis explaining that as the Pharaoh it was Yami's duty to go to Council every week and sort out any problems that had arisen in Egypt. At dawn Yami had gotten up, dressed in his usual formal Council clothing, and left instructions to Isis to let Yugi have the run of the palace while he was gone. So, after eating and being checked over by Isis, Yugi was left to his own devices for at least another hour.

"You mean, I can go... wherever I want?"

Isis had laughed at the dumbfounded look on Yugi's face.

"Yes – Atemu has informed the guards that you will be around the palace, so nobody will try to stop you."

And now, Yugi was bored – simply because he had not yet gathered up the courage to leave the room.

After some minutes debating with himself, he eventually poked his head round the corner. Seeing there were guards posted along the hallway, he made his way timidly past, expecting to be yelled at or ordered back. But nobody did.

Half an hour later found Yugi hopelessly lost within the maze of hallways and rooms, and gaping at the sheer size of the place; Yami's rooms alone could fill the entire camp where he had come from.

Seeing light at the end of yet another hallway, he raced towards it, and was met by a ramp that led outside. He took it, wanting to feel the sun on his face and the small breeze that always refreshened him. He turned the corner.

And stood stock still in amazement.

The people! There were people everywhere. Tables with people behind them, taking gold from passing strangers in exchange for brightly-coloured objects or items of food. Even more people milling about in front of the tables, all talking with others. It was so noisy! Everyone was laughing or talking or, in the people behind the tables' case, yelling out what they had to sell. It was like nothing Yugi had seen before in his life.

Without noticing Yugi had begun to inch forwards, so that now he was one of the many in the crowd, getting jostled about and feet troddon on. The air was thick with the odour of food and of bodies in close proximity, and Yugi struggled to breathe, quickly finding his way out of the crowd on the other side as soon as he could move. He took great gulps of air, and headed to a darker place on the side of the street to cool off.

"Well, well, and what do we have here?"

Before Yugi could even register someone behind him, he felt strong arms pressed against his chest, and a hand covering his mouth, preventing him from crying out.

"Arn't you a pretty find, then."

Yugi's eyes grew huge in fright as three men surrounded him, one with a knife in his hands.

"Alright boy, now's the time for a bit of _fun_. Wouldn't you say, guys?"

Yami was so completely and utterly bored. All his idiot councillors wanted to do was talk. And that was just it. All talk, no action. Finally, after another long and gruelling hour, Council was dismissed. Yami found himself heading to his rooms with more enthusiasm than usual, wanting to see Yugi.

On his arrival to his chamber he found it empty. Some moments later he found Isis, and questioned her on where he might be.

"I know not, my Pharaoh. He must still be around the palace."

Panicking slightly but trying to hide it, Yami explored the palace for Yugi, but found no trace of him anywhere. He had an uneasy feeling about it all, but was unable to say why. Questioning the guards, he soon found out that Yugi had last been seen by the entranceway. And suddenly Yami knew something was horribly wrong.

"Let me go!"

Yugi felt only a slap across his cheek in response, and he cried out in terror as he saw a knife pointed in hs direction.

"Shut up, boy! You want this rammed down your throat?"

Yugi only let out another scream, as he felt his clothing being ripped and hands running down his chest, and up his legs, and-

"Just what", said a low and dangerous voice, "do you think you are doing?"

The men turned, to find the Pharaoh Yami Atemu himself, red eyes narrowed in fury, facing them.

"Let him go _at once!_"

The men scattered, making a run for it, while the soldiers, after a nod from Yami, ran after them.

Yami knelt in front of the trembling boy, gently covering him with his own cloak before picking him up and carrying him back to his chamber.

_Yugi screamed. They were chasing him... no, they had caught him! He could feel their hands creeping up his body.... feel the cold steel being pressed against his back, making bloody patterns across its smooth surface..._ Then he felt himself being shaken, and awoke to find concered crimson eyes trained on him.

"It was just a dream, Yugi, only a dream. Everything is fine."

"P-please, don't leave me! Don't let them take me away!"

"I won't. I swear it on Ra, I won't let them take you away."

Yugi nodded, but didn't close his eyes, fearing to go back to sleep. Yami watched him for a while.

"Yugi. You need to tell me what happened. If you do not, you will just keep it all inside of you, and these dreams will always haunt you."

"I c-can't tell you! If I do, you will beat me! I am a bad slave. Worthless. They said I was."

"Look at me.You are not worthless, Yugi! I promise that if ever I find the people responsible for this, I will ensure they pay for what they have done. But, I can do nothing if you do not tell me what ocurred."

Yugi was silent, thinking over this. Finally, he met Yami's eyes, his own amythest one's sparkling with unshed tears.

"Will you trust me, Yugi? Will you tell me what happened?"

And Yugi, body once more trembling and voice low and husky, said the only thing he could say.

"Yes."


	5. Yugi's Story

**You guys work me so hard! Hope you enjoy this chapter, cos I stayed up past eleven last night writing it! Thanks again for all the reviews – I think there will be two more chapters to go after this one.**

Yugi ached when he got up that morning. But then, he ached now almost every morning. His back was raw, and it stung from all the lashings he had received. The sun was just rising – if he wanted wanted to snatch a a few precious minutes to himself in order to wash, it would have to be now, while the camp still slept. Stifling a groan, he pushed himself off the coarse blanket he used for a sleeping mat and ran down to the river. He felt a little dizzy – perhaps a dip would clear his head a little.

Reaching the river. He leapt in, swimming strongly despite his pounding head. Yugi was a good swimmer; perhaps because because of his small, slight frame rather than the bandits with their much heavier build. Days of dirt build-up washed away, along with dried blood. It stung even more, but it gave the boy a chance to get clean, and that was a luxury well worth the pain it cost for a slave boy – especially one such as Yugi – who had never known any other existence in all his sixteen summers of life. He had never known his father, and could, if he screwed up his face and thought very hard, recall only a few details of his dead mother, like her dancing green eyes or her laugh like bells tinkling. He also knew he had gotten his paler skin from her, a 'Bloody Northerner' as most said, although he refused to think of her as a whore. He had yelled at the bandits once for that, and couldn't walk for two days afterwards.

Yugi glanced up at the sun, realising with a start that he had been daydreaming for some minutes. Jumping out, he ran back to camp, ignoring the dizzy, disorientated feeling that returned from running, stronger than before. He reached the tent, mentally wincing as he saw his master already waiting for him.

"Boy! Where have you been?"

"Bathing, master."

"Waste of time! You should have been attending the horses! You know what to do now."

Yugi did know. With sinking gut he turned around and presented his back, as three lashes cut sharply into the soft flesh there, marking yet more lines that criss-crossed all down it from years of abuse. He did not cry out; crying out would mean more whipping.

"Now, slave, attend to your duties!"

Yugi obeyed, holding back a groan as he walked outside.

The sun burned savagely, and it was not yet even mid day. Yugi desperately wanted water, but dared not stop working. His head had not let up, and in addition something now seemed wrong with his eyesight; at least, it blurred sometimes while Yugi worked.

By after mid day, Yugi was unsteady on his feet as he carried water to each member of the camp. The water skin was full, and seemed oddly heavier than usual. Reaching his master's quarters, he began handing the water skin over, but stumbled. Water spilt over the floor, soaking rapidly into the dirt ground, while a little splashed over the master himself.

"Boy! You dare spill water over your master? Clumsy slave!"

A kick was dealt to Yugi's chest, sending him reeling backwards. He yelped before he could stop himself, and the master leered.

"You know what happens to clumsy slaves who don't do what they're supposed to?"

Yugi didn't answer, and the master leaned closer, so that Yugi almost retched smelling the pungent wine on his breath.

"Worthless slaves like you are taken to the Pharaoh Yami Atemu, to be flogged and..."

The master produced a glinting knife, pressing it menacingly against Yugi's neck.

"... killed."

Still Yugi made no sound, and a hard slap made him lose his composure again as he gave a yell.

"You're pathetic, boy! Utterly worthless! What are you?"

Yugi refused to answer.

_Slap!_

"What are you!"

"W-worthless, master."

"Worthless slaves don't deserve to live! But, seeing as I'm merciful, I'll allow you to make it up. What am I?"

"Merciful, master."

"Lie down."

"What?"

_Slap!_

"Lie down!"

Yugi did so, heart thumping painfully against his battered ribs. He had endured years of blows and taunts, whipping and chains, hunger and thirst. But nothing like this had ever happened before, and he was scared.

He lay, immobilized, while a large hand ran up his leg. Yugi's mind screamed, _get out of there! _But he knew if he moved, he would receive only a harsher punishment. Uncovering himself, the bandit, without further warning, thrust himself deep into the boy. Yugi couldn't suppress the scream that rose in his throat, as his body seemed to burn from within. He fought then, kicking out and catching the man square on the face. The bandit growled and hit Yugi viciously, making him bleed. The dizziness Yugi felt now seemed to blind him, as the man forced himself into the boy, again and again. Yugi fought to stay silent, not wanting to give the bandit the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. After a while, he was beyond crying out.

Blackness hovered at the edge of his vision when it was over. Yugi's body was left, battered and broken, as a yell from outside sounded. The bandit rolled off the slave boy and pulled on his clothes quickly before going outside to answer the summons, without a backwards glance at Yugi.

"'Ware, soldiers!" came the cry.

Dragging himself outside, Yugi squinted and saw a large dust of cloud headed towards the camp. His eyes must have been playing tricks again, because suddenly the soldiers were upon them, in a frenzy of yelling, and the shrill neighing of horses, and the deafening clash of swords.

Yugi could only lie there, watching as if from far away as the battle took place. He could smell smoke in the air, thick and choking. He thought, absurdly, _great, now I'll need another wash._ And then the blackness claimed him, sending Yugi plunging headlong into the darkness. He knew no more.


	6. Ball

**Argh! This chapter was _so_ hard to write, so I really hoped it turned out alright. One more chapter after this to go...**

Yami comforted the now sobbing boy as he finished his story and looked down, scared of the reaction.

"Yugi... I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry I could not prevent that from happening. But it's over now, Little One – the bandits are dead and scattered – they shall not harm you again."

"You... don't hate me?"

"Never will I hate you! You are brave, and strong to have gone through this and lived. And you were brave to tell me. Trusting... is sometimes the hardest thing of all."

Yugi would have replied, but instead found a yawn escape his lips. He blushed a little.

"Sorry... I'm so tired all of a sudden."

"Then sleep, Yugi. It is well deserved."

Yugi's eyes began to close, but shot open again as a thought occurred to him.

"You won't leave me, will you? Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"I could not be anywhere else, Little One. I promise, when you wake up I will be right beside you. Sleep now, Yugi."

Amethyst eyes closed once more, and this time stayed closed, as Yugi's peaceful breathing filled the room.

The Ball Room was richly decorated with vivid splashes of red, purple and blue. Guests were likewise decorated; Yugi had never seen such elegance surrounding him. Many people had opted for the fashionable silk or gauze material, in deep and vibrant colours. The ladies wore makeup, with lips painted ruby red and gold lining their eyes. Yugi stared, wide-eyed; awed at the sight. Yami had not yet appeared, and Yugi was getting nervous.

After that night, when Yugi had finally placed his trust in the pharaoh, Yami had spent the next two days mostly with the ex-slave. Yugi had come to appreciate Yami's strength, both in himself and what he inspired within others. He was loyal, just, and peaceful. And yet, he also possessed a passion and an intenseness that both half-scared Yugi, and at the same time made him want to always be with him. A strange feeling had been building up inside of Yugi in the last day or so; one that he had never felt before; a feeling that both puzzled and intrigued him. He wondered if Yami was also feeling it.

"You look well, Yugi."

Yugi looked up to see the High Priest standing before him, splendid in his twilight dyed garments. The blonde-haired noble Yugi had heard so much about from Yami stood beside him, also looking handsome in clothing much like Set's, but in lighter tones. Yugi himself was wearing material of a delicate cream hue, and a wine-purple cloak that matched his eyes exactly.

"Thank you, Set. You two look very fine."

To this the blonde-haired blushed, while Set grinned at his slight discomfort.

"Do you know where Yami is?"

It was Isis, come behind them unawares, who answered in her lilting voice.

"Atemu will arrive shortly; he is finishing his preparations for the ball now."

Yugi nodded, and a moment later people began to trail off into silence as their ruler walked in. Those nearest the door knelt, and others then followed suit. Yugi knelt also, and his gaze followed Yami as he walked down the center of the room, and approached the throne.

Yami was, to Yugi's eyes, a vision of perfection. He wore his standard white linen that was a symbol of his power and his dedication to his people. Reaching down to the floor was a crimson cloak of the finest weave. As befitted him, he wore also the jewelery that had passed down to him from his father, and throughout the family for generations. Adorning his forehead was the golden circlet, with the eye glowing in the center. A golden arm band glinted on his left in the candle-light, as did numerous golden bracelets on his right arm. Yugi could not tear his eyes away from the sight. Yami was glowing, brilliant, radiant. Yami... was _absolutely beautiful_ – a thought that made Yugi's cheeks flush.

Yami nodded at everyone, extending an arm to both greet and thank his guests. The hall was completely silent, as the Pharaoh Yami Atemu said in his baritone voice, "Let the festivities begin!"

A cheer rose from the crowd, and the dance music started up. Lute, lyre and drums beat out a merry tune, and instantly the dance floor was packed with people who swayed in time with the beat. Yugi smiled as he saw Set dancing with his blonde-haired noble, and Isis dancing alone, but with the eyes of a great many men upon her as she moved gracefully, very lithe and elegant in her white robe.

"Might I have this dance?"

Yugi turned and grinned happily as he saw Yami standing before him.

Taking the smaller one's hands gently into his own, Yami pulled the somewhat reluctant boy toward an emptier space, where they could move more freely.

Yugi had been very nervous about this moment – after all, he had no idea how to dance, or what would be required of him. But to his surprise, he found, with Yami, that it was actually quite easy; all he had to do was keep in time with the music, and let Yami lead him. They glided along, twirling among the many dancers and, occasionally, taking a break in order to quench their hunger or thirst with soft fruits and a little wine.

As Yugi danced with the pharaoh, he felt all all his nervousness slip away like water, leaving only contentment and a strange sense of elation behind.

And for once, since as long as he could remember, Yugi was utterly content.


	7. The Pharaoh's Heart

**The last chapter! This also was quite hard to write, but I'm pretty satisfied with the way it turned out. _Huge_ thank you to all those who read and reviewed this, _you guys rule!_ I had a lot of fun making this fic happen, so I hope everyone liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Not sure what to do for my next fic – completely out of ideas, but if anyone else has any, drop me a line via email.  
**

It was very late at night when Yugi and Yami finally retired to their chamber – well, early in the morning, Yugi supposed. The purple-eyed boy simply curled up on the bed, exhausted but happy. He went straight to sleep, not noticing Yami had not joined him.

Instead Yami was out on the balcony, letting the soft breeze caress his hot skin. He was glad that Yugi had finally been able to trust him, and yet, there was something still niggling at the back of his mind. Turning around, he surveyed the sleeping boy.

_Yugi is so at peace now. I still don't understand how someone could hurt someone so innocent as this boy._

The pharaoh continued to watch, as the full moon cast a glow on the boy's already pale skin, making it look almost unearthly.

_He is so beautiful... I just wish..._

Yami frowned slightly as he tried to make sense of his thoughts.

_I just wish..._

But Yami didn't know what he wished for. Seeing Yugi happy made him happy.

_But still..._

He couldn't believe how much Yugi had made him change. He was the same person, of course, but he felt so much more complete with Yugi there beside him. He wanted Yugi to be there beside him always.

_But that's so selfish of me..._

Yami knew that no matter ho much he loved Yugi, the boy was unlikely to love him back; at least, not in the way Yami wanted him to. Yugi trusted him, sure, but...

_...does he love me?_

Yami sat down heavily on the bed, causing Yugi to stir and open his eyes a little.

"Mmmmm... Yami? Yami, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Little One."

Yami looked away, but felt a small hand grasp his arm.

"Please tell me."

Yami wandered over to the balcony again, looking at the moon as he spoke.

"Yugi.... have you given any thought to where you will stay?"

"Not... not really."

Yugi's blush was proof of his real feelings, but he was too embarrassed to say anything – what if the pharaoh didn't feel about him in that way?

"I see. You know that... you do not have to stay here, if you do not wish to. I would not keep you here against your wishes."

It hurt to say that. Yami wanted, more than anything, for Yugi to be happy. But if Yugi would not be happy with him, then...

_...then I cannot make him stay, no matter how much I want him to._

Yugi was silent.

"If you wish to leave", continued Yami, "then I will not stop you. You are no longer a slave; no man's property anymore – you are free to live where you like."

"Yami! Please look at me!" begged the smaller boy.

And Yami turned, looking right into those eyes he adored so much.

"I want... I want to stay with you! I want to.. be with you. But only if you want to be with me... do you?"

Yami gaped. Had he heard correctly? Did Yugi really want to be with him?

_But that means..._

Yugi, hearing no reply, blushed deeply and stared miserably at the bed.

_That means..._

Yami approached him, just wanting to be near him to give his answer.

_He... loves me.._

The Egyptian reached the bed, crimson eyes taking in the small, now very embarrassed form.

_And I love him..._

He took Yugi's hand into his own larger, richly tanned one and took a deep breath.

_... I love him!_

"Yugi...

_Just say it...._

Yugi, I...

_Just say the words!_

"I love you."

Yugi looked up, transfixed by Yami's gaze.

"I want you to be happy. Always. If you are happy, then I will be. And if you are happy with me... then stay with me."

Yami plunged on, wanting somehow to explain his deep feelings and put them into words.

"Before you came, I did not understand what people meant when they talked of love. I did not understand it. But now I do. And I want you to be with me, if you do. Because I love you."

"Yami..."

Yugi whispered the word, treasuring it.

"...don't ever leave me."

"I won't. Not ever. Promise."

And with Yugi's pale hand still in his own, Yami turned the hand palm up, and softly kissed it – a gesture of such passion that it made Yugi's eyes water. Feeling the tear fall upon his skin, Yami looked up, concerned.

"What is the matter?"

Yugi shook his head, smiling.

"Nothing... there is nothing the matter. I just... thank you, Yami. For everything. For what you have done for me. For letting me trust you."

"No. Thank you. For trusting me. For loving me. For making me complete, even when I thought my heart would never understand love. For... knowing my heart. A Pharaoh's Heart."

Yugi let himself relax against the taller boy, his head resting lightly against the warmth of Yami's bare chest.

"Yami... be with me tonight?"

"Of course."

----------------------

From the doorway lurked a shadow – a shadow who was dressed still in her white robe, and who smiled as she heard the exchange between a once-slave and a pharaoh.

"Well", murmured Isis. "It seems Atemu does see, after all."

She turned and moved soundlessly down the hall towards her own chambers, a gentle smile tugging at her lips the whole way.

**Fin**


End file.
